


Collecting Words

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Really short oneshots, References to Depression, but in the context of blood sacrifice, does that make it better??? I dunno im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: A collection of short oneshots, usually only a few paragraphs long. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Amaroq/Huey | Huehuecoyotl (No Evil Web Series)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Their fingers are laced together. They don't know when it happened, but it's nice. They're quiet, but it’s not silent. Not really. Not with the rain pattering on the roof, not with the fire crackling in the fireplace. Not with their steady breathing and the quiet shuffling of cloth whenever one of them moved.  
Huey gives into the sleepy atmosphere and lets his eyes close as he lays his head on Amaroq’s shoulder. Amaroq slides an arm around his shoulders, consequently not holding his hand anymore. Huey whines a little at that, and reaches up to intertwine their fingers again.  
It's quiet, and the outside world can’t bother them here.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a lot of things Ichabod knows, but just can't quite make himself know.

He knows that the fact it was Calamity who chose him to wield the tuning fork even before she knew she was supposed to choose should be better than the fork choosing him itself. He knows that it wasn't strange or unusual that the blue tezcatlipoca didn't want him. He knows that Wrip not liking him back isn't a reflection of who he is, rather that she just wasn't interested in him like that. 

Of course, that doesn't make it any easier when he’s alone with his thoughts telling him that all of that is his fault. That he doesn't have some cosmic destiny simply because he isn't good enough. That he’ll never leave a mark on the world because he doesn't have anything worthy of marking down in the first place.

So maybe he's a little desperate to have something, to be a part of something important. Wanting that isn't so bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of analysis of Ichabod's behaviors and whatnot. It just seems to me like he's trying to find a purpose in life and is repeatedly disappointed when he doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for self harm!! As said in the tags, the purpose is blood sacrifice but depressive cuts are referenced.

There's a woman who spends many of her days in the temples of Metztli and Tonalzintli, a woman with gold eyes and dark hair, lightening with the beginnings of age. Her body is scattered with scars, inflicted by her own hand to sacrifice to the earth. Her name is known by many people, infamous throughout the two cities. She's strict and formal, and constantly has the look of someone who's judging you harshly. 

When she's not in the temples, trying to find a holder for the mercy bow, she's out in the world, searching for a holder for the freedom machete. It seems a rather depressing life, and there are whispers that perhaps sacrifice isn't the only reason for those long, thin scars. 

Despite everything, she's not mean. Very few people know, and fewer have been around when she's done it, but sometimes, she sings. Songs she's written herself, and occasionally songs written by some unknown friend who can’t sing them herself, so gives them to the woman in the temples. She has a soft look about her, when she sings. 

Xipe Totec, the woman in the temple, Lady Murder, the raven spirit. She has plenty of names, nicknames, and titles, but none of them quite reflect the effort she puts in to make absolutely certain that those who come after her will have a good and peaceful world to inherit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Xipe Totec earlier today and was overcome with the urge to write something about her so I did! If you wanna see the drawing I'm on the No Evil amino under the username DeredereArt 👀
> 
> (apologies if the formatting is weird, I usually use Rich Text but for whatever reason its not loading)


End file.
